Crafting Recipes
Crafting is a method that players can use to craft items, some of which are unobtainable via normal means. Crafting items increases the players Artisan skill, when crafting an item for the first time the player would "discover" a Crafting Recipe. There are a total of 40 crafting recipes so far, each crafting recipe requires its own Crafting Materials. However, not all 40 crafting recipes are discovered yet as we lack information on them so currently we are relying on a Crafting Guide created by a Discord user (Name Concealed for now) Recipes Confirmed: 22/40 Confirmed Recipes These are the recipes that are crafted and confirmed using the ff.allrecipes and ff.viewrecipe commands Confirmed Recipes: * Algae Lure Ingredients: 1x Draitfish Bait, 100x Algae Worm, 50x Goliath Algae Worm, 2x Strangeman's Shell Possible Results: Algae Lure, Draitfish Bait * Ant Meat Ingredients: 1x Mansion Ant, 1x Iron Dagger, 10x Darkroot, 25x Coal Ore Possible Results: ''Ant Meat'', Mansion Ant, Coal Ore * Brain Toothpaste Ingredients: 10x Jerk Toothpaste, 15x Poison Ogre Mushroom Batch, 28x Plum Juice, 100x Bad Dust Possible Results: Brain Toothpaste, Maroon Mushroom, Brain Mushroom * Darktoad Spellbook (LifeSteal Enhancement 1) Ingredients: 1x Darktoad Spellbook, 25x Maroon Mushroom, 1x Dragonroot, 250x Hungry Flower Possible Results: Darktoad Spellbook (LifeSteal Enhancement 1) * Draitfish Bait Ingredients: 5x Sky Blue Wurmlings, 1x Sapphire Stone Staff, 100x Bluenal Feather, 10x Running Man Possible Results: Draitfish Bait, Ant Meat, Polychromatic Grubsharks * Enchanted Spectacles Ingredients: 1x Spectacles, 1x Ranger Spectacles, 1x Seer's Pendant I, 25x Gold Bar Possible Results: ''Enchanted Spectacles'', Ranger Spectacles, Spectacles, Scraps * Fish-Bot Decoy Ingredients: 2x Draitfish Bait, 2x Polychromatic Grubsharks, 10x Jester Mechanism, 250x Scraps Possible Results: ''Fish-Bot Decoy'', Horror Conduit * Hammer Knight's Hammer Ingredients: 15x Hammer Scraps, 60x Scraps, 3x Lantern Mechanism, 1x Boomer Core Possible Results: ''Hammer Knight's Hammer'' * Nightmare Prowler Hat Ingredients: 1x Tomb Prowler Hat, 1x Pureblood Dagger, 59x Corrupt Stone, 666x Rat Token Possible Results: ''Nightmare Prowler Hat'', Replication Fear * Nightmare Visage Ingredients: 24x Clock, 25x Twig Screech, 3x Road Radio, 2x Caught Man Possible Results: Nightmare Visage, Traveling Flea Circus, Replication Fear * Omega Dark Nemesis Ingredients: 500x Glow Friend, 2x Meeting Remnant, 1x Radiant Medallion, 25x Spiker Core Possible Results: Omega Dark Nemesis, Meeting Remnant * Omega Glow Friend Ingredients: 500x Glow Friend, 4x Dragonroot, 2x First Knight's Rooted Soul, 25x Boomer Core Possible Results: ''Omega Glow Friend'', First Knight's Rooted Soul * Pallid Chum / Polychromatic Grubsharks Ingredients: 1x Sky Blue Wurmlings, 15x Multicolored Fish Bait, 5x Coldwater Shrimp, 1x Bonefish Possible Results: ''Pallid Chum'', Flax Lurefins, ''Polychromatic Grubsharks'' * Polychromatic Grubsharks Ingredients: 2x Pallid Chum, 2x Red Torpedo Fishling, 2x Crystal Lures, 1x Shark Possible Results: ''Polychromatic Grubsharks'', Purple Fish Jellies * Right Head of the Democan Ingredients: 6x Strangeman's Shell, 25x Book of Corrupted Tales, 50x Remnants of Chewing, 1x Horror Conduit Possible Results: Right Head of the Democan, Road Radio * Rusted Coin Scythe (Bleed Enhancement 1) Ingredients: 1x Rusted Coin Scythe, 25x Maroon Pincers, 1x Dragonroot, 1x Fish of Rage Possible Results: [[Rusted Coin Scythe (Bleed Enhancement 1)|''Rusted Coin Scythe (Bleed Enhancement 1)]] * 'Strangeman's Shell' Ingredients: 100x Shell, 15x Plastic Shell, 40x Shrimp, 1x Strangeman's Mushroom Possible Results: [[Strangeman's Shell|''Strangeman's Shell]], Strangeman's Flower * The Health Invention Ver. 1 Ingredients: 100x Honey Mushroom, 2x Fire Guild Knight Platebody, 50x Lantern Mechanism, 14x Buttered Greens with Extra Butter Possible Results: ''The Health Invention Ver. 1'', Bad Dust, Lemon Flower * The Health Invention Ver. 2 Ingredients: 150x Fruitstack, 375x Bass, 1x U-Life Platebody, 25x Jester Mechanism Possible Results: [[The Health Invention Ver. 2|The Health Invention Ver. 2]], Cosmic Charm * The Seed of Nightmare Ingredients: 95x Beet'zo Seeds, 13x Nightmare Mushroom, 27x Fruit of Nightmares, 66x Nightmare Flower Possible Results: Nightmare Seed, Giant's Corn Seeds, Dream Dust * Tri-Blade Shifter (Spear Form) Ingredients: 1x Tri-Blade Shifter, 100x Onyx Bar, 100x Data, 1x Bronze Rapier Possible Results: Tri-Blade Shifter (Spear Form) * Western-style Portabatos Ingredients: 25x Coal Ore, 10x Toad Tom's Soup, 5x Portabato Mushroom, 1x Magma Brain Chunks Possible Results: ''Western-style Portabatos'', Coal Ore, Bad Dust Incomplete Recipes Recipes that have compatible crafting materials but lack proof from the ff.allrecipes and ff.viewrecipe commands will be shown here. Crafting materials used here will still be counted as Unused Crafting Materials. Incomplete Recipes: N/A Unused Crafting Materials Through the process of elimination these materials have been left out and can be used to figure out and confirm the remaining recipes Boomba Mushroom 0/1 Bronze Scimatar 0/1 Candy Crumbs 0/1 Dream Mushroom 0/1 Frail Wooden Sword 0/1 Frester Feather 0/1 Glow Friend 2/3 Iron Rapier 0/1 Rat Dog 0/1 Rat Token 1/2 Ratdog Tooth 0/1 Crystal Lures 1/3 Dragon Dice 0/1 Frozen Lake Gooble 0/2 Golden Ticketfish 0/1 Hungry Flower 0/1 Maroon Mushroom 1/2 Onyx Bar 1/3 Pendulum Plant Pendant 0/1 Poison Ogre Mushroom Batch 1/2 Radiant Sapling 0/1 Ratboy Secrets 0/1 Replication Fear 0/1 Running Man 1/2 Spurtle Mushroom 0/1 Target Mushroom 0/1 Whisper 0/1 Alchemy Lab 0/2 Changing Machine 0/1 Dragonroot 3/7 Flax Lurefins 0/1 Freedom Cube 0/1 Grateful Frog 0/1 Hidden Key 0/1 Marksman's Rifle 0/1 Sapphire Stone Staff 1/2 Algae Lure 0/1 Brainstaff 0/1 Draitfish Bait 2/3 Fantastic Greatsword 0/1 Fish-Bot Decoy 0/1 Frontier Stone 0/3 Gift World 0/3 Gilded Rifle 0/1 King of the Sea 0/1 Lonely Fish 0/1 Minion 0/1 Mr.58's Sword 0/1 Nature's Wrath Spellbook 0/1 Polychromatic Grubsharks 1/2 Tri-Blade Shifter 1/3 Buzz Saw 0/1 Mr.58's Melee Head 0/1 Mr.58's Ranged Head 0/1 The Jade Twin 0/1 Staff of Dreams 0/1 __FORCETOC__